


Starlit Memories

by hishoku



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishoku/pseuds/hishoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BoTFA where everyone lives. Just Kili and Tauriel enjoying some time alone together under the night sky...<br/>edited version of my work on fanfiction.net Do leave comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life in Erebor had been relatively peaceful and busy with all the rebuilding that needed to be done with the reclamation of the dwarves' homeland. Everyone although still worn out and filled with grief for their fallen brothers in the huge battle that had taken place, had took it upon themselves to restore the previously desolated homelands of Men and Dwarves to their former glory. Their people did not die in vain and they would honour them by restoring the City of Dale and Erebor to what they once were; peaceful and prosperous. Amidst all the reconstruction that went on between the two cities, a certain red-headed she-elf had been left feeling lost among Men and Dwarves, belonging to neither people yet denied entry into her own homeland. Tauriel however need not worry for her dwarven love had come to her rescue this time and she had been allowed by King Under the Mountain to take up permanent residence in Erebor...begrudgingly after his younger nephew's constant pestering drove him to the edge of insanity and on the account she had saved the dark-haired prince's life as well as that of his brother.

Tauriel's lips quirked up in a smile at the memory of how Thorin had finally given in to Kili's non-stop question of, "Please Uncle, say you'll let Tauriel stay here in Erebor! She saved my life after the battle and even helped with healing Fili! Surely you are more reasonable and compassionate than the pointy-eared ninny who threw her out of Mirkwood!" Even if she didn't appreciate Kili calling her King a pointy-eared ninny. She was soon broken form her thoughts when two strong arms snaked around her waist and felt a pair of warm lips on her left cheek. Smiling, she turned to her left and placed a chaste kiss on his lips in return.

"Back so soon from your royal duties, my prince?"

"I couldn't stay away from my star for too long now, could I?" answered Kili cheekily as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we've had some time alone together, but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He continued.

"What do you have in mind, my love?" She turned to look at him full in the face, hoping his face would betray some clue as to what he had planned for the night.

"You'll see." Kili replied as he shot her a wink, pulling her up from where she was sitting to lead her out of the quarters that was assigned to her and out of the mountain.

He led her up a stairway on the exterior of the mountain which led to a high peak of the mountain. Despite its height, it was a wonderful spot for relaxing where it gave a breathtaking overview of what lay beyond the mountain and Dale could also be spotted in the distance,with its merry lights and small figures dancing around in celebration now that the construction had finished. As Tauriel came up from the stairway, she noticed a basket of all sorts of fine food lying in the middle of the open space, Kili standing next to it, flashing her a roughish grin and urging her to join him. She hurried up the last remaining steps and strolled over to him, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I believe my lady has not yet had dinner, and it is such a lovely night for a picnic under the stars, don't you think?" Kili answered her questioning look, laughing when he saw her eyes light up at the mention of stars. Taking her hand in his, he led her to sit beside the basket that seemed to be overflowing with good food. A cool evening breeze swept past the couple as the dark-haired prince took his place beside his elven love, taking out the food he had prepared for the both of them. While he busied himself with the food, Tauriel looked up to the dark night sky, the stars twinkling happily as they looked down upon the unlikely pair.

The meal had been the most enjoyable one both of them ever had, especially since it was just the two of them. The star speckled sky that night however, only made the experience all the more magical and memorable. The couple sat in comfortable silence, Kili's head on Tauriel's lap as they enjoyed each other's company and gazed at the diamonds that seemed to cover the night sky.

Kili had been the one to first break the silence.

"Remember the time you held us captive in Mirkwood? And you mentioned how you saw starlight as a form of memory?"

"...yes" replied Tauriel after a moment's hesitation, unsure of which direction the conversation was heading to.

He turned to smile at her, "I think I understand that now."

"What do you mean?" Tauriel shot him a confused look.

"Every memory you and I share is a star in this vast sky, all of them precious and pure. Those that we have already made and many many more that have yet to be made." He explained, grinning at her.

"Oh?," She looked surprised for a minute, "In that case...would my dark-haired archer be able to tell me which memory is that star?" She asked playfully, mischief gleaming in her emerald eyes, as she pointed towards a star that seemed slightly bigger in comparison to the others.

"That my love, is the memory of day I first met you." Kili answered easily, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"And why is that?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she awaited his explanation.

"That star is bigger than most hence it has to be our most important memory. And to me, that would have to be meeting you." He smiled softly at her this time, earning him a blush from the usually stoic looking she-elf.

"How about that one?" She continued, pointing to another star, the blush that stained her cheeks still visible in the starlight and moonlight. The star she pointed to this time seemed to sparkle the most brilliantly against the pitch black background of the night sky.

"That would be tonight," He answered, taking her hands in his, "for that is the newest memory we have together. It naturally shines the brightest compared to those of the past and those of the future." He finished, placing a light kiss on her hands.

"Then that one has to be the time when..."

"Oh look at that one! More to the right..."

And so they spent the rest of their night recounting their shared memories, discussing what future memories they might share together...as the white light of forever filled the air.


	2. Firemoon and Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue the fluff. I just love this pairing (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elleth: she-elf/ female elf  
> meleth nin: sindarin for 'my love'

The cool summer breeze swept by, combing through the long fiery strands of Tauriel's hair as she sat peacefully under the old oak tree, basking in the warm glow of the late afternoon sun. She closed her eyes, enjoying the perfect weather while absently playing with the dark curly strands of hair splayed on her lap. Her lips curled up in amusement. " _What a picture this must make_." An elf, sitting under a tree on the outskirts of Erebor, with a dwarf, a son of Durin nonetheless, lying next to her with his head on her lap. Both were drinking in the warmth and light of the sun, a rare treat for ones who are encased in dark, cold and high stone walls for days on end. As much as Erebor was magnificent, having been restored to its former glory, Tauriel was still an elf and nothing would ever change the fact that she thrived on the natural lights of the sky and being surrounded by nature. Being away too long from these things always made her feel sick. Kili had managed to see through her somehow when she first came to stay and had not been out for weeks, even when she did not as much utter anything about feeling ill or wanting to go out. From then on, he'd always make a point to take a day off his royal duties that came with being a prince, to take her out hunting or for a nice little picnic in the nearby woods. This was one such day, similar in every sense to those days out before, but something about Kili was off.

"Kili, is something wrong?" Tauriel opened her eyes to look at the dwarf lying on her lap.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, no. Nothing, nothing is wrong! Nothing at all! What could possibly be wrong on a fine day like this? What made you think that?" He babbled, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Well...for one, you're babbling and you only do that when you're nervous. And two, you haven't spoken a word since we left the mountain, you've been fidgeting and playing with your fingers. Don't try to fool me love, you're as transparent to me as I am to you. So, can you tell me what's bothering you so?" She looked at him, concern evident in her emerald orbs.

The dark haired prince slowly sat up from his position with his head down as his hand reached into his pocket, fumbling for something. He held the item in his palm closed around it, not allowing the ginger headed elf even a glimpse of what it was. He kept his head down, sneaking a sideways glance at her. Tauriel almost laughed when she caught him glancing from the side instead of looking at her the way he usually did. Did he look almost...nervous? His shoulders were tensed and he averted his eyes from her, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. This reckless archer who risked getting attacked by orcs just so he could pull the lever of Mirkwood's river gate for his company to escape, this brave dwarf who had the courage to ask her to go with him to Erebor before the battle of the five armies, this prince who didn't fear death when he saved her from Bolg in the battle.

 He...was nervous?

She struggled to contain her amusement and felt almost tempted to tease him for the uncharacteristic behaviour when he spoke up.

"Tauriel, can I...that is may I," he stammered, not daring to look at her full in the face, "may I braid your hair?"

It was such an innocent sounding question, yet the elleth knew what significance the act of braiding held for her dwarven love. She had learnt in her days spent among the dwarves in Erebor that braiding was only done by family, or in another case, between lovers. It was considered an intimate act, a sign of affection. Something that held great meaning for them.

She smiled fondly at him, tipping his head up with her hand so that he met her gaze. 

"Of course you may, meleth nin." she answered before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

His face lit up, wiping away any trace of hesitation and nervousness he had moments before. Kili immediately jumped up and excitedly scurried behind Tauriel to begin decorating her hair with his braids. As the rest of the afternoon sauntered by, the sun, the old oak tree and the gentle breeze watched on as the dwarf prince twisted and turned the silky auburn hair of the Silvan elf.

Night came soon after Kili had finished his masterpiece that adorned Tauriel's head. Tauriel chuckled as she picked at the last of her dinner when she remembered how flustered Kili was when she wanted to admire his work and he violently objected and begged her not to look at it or touch it.

"I'll explain tonight, I promise!", he sputtered hurriedly, "Meet me tonight after dinner, at the same place we went last time to watch the stars. But before that, **_please_** don't let anyone see your braids and don't touch them! Promise me that?"

To keep her word to her beloved dark haired prince, she had her dinner sent to her quarters tonight instead of joining the rest of the dwarves like she usually did at the dining hall.

 _"Just what is he planning? He's been sneaking around lately and seems to be hiding something from me."_ Not that anything he ever hid from her was bad...

As she climbed up the steps to their new personal hideout, her mind registered a difference in the glow of the moon. At this time of the night, the moon was usually glowing softly, a pale milky yellow that seemed less brilliant than her beloved starlight, but beautiful all the same. As she turned her head to face the moon, she realised it was-

"A firemoon." She said breathlessly, stunned by the beauty of a red moon that glowed with a light so flaming bright, it truly looked like it was burning in the dark night sky. It seemed to bathe the world in a warm comforting glow that reminded Tauriel of the forges in Erebor or the roaring fire in the fireplace of Bilbo's home when she had gone with Kili and Fili to visit him at the Shire. She continued staring in awe at the crimson orb that hung in the sky until a voice broke her from her thoughts and she let out a breath she didn't realise she'd even been holding.

"Beautiful isn't it?", Kili smiled warmly at her. "I've always wanted to show you one ever since the topic came up in Mirkwood. Guessing from your reaction, I assume it didn't disappoint?" he asked cheekily, smirking and looking very pleased with himself.

"It was more beautiful than I ever imagined it to be, thank you for sharing this with me, meleth nin." She replied, walking over to him to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Was this the reason you asked me to meet you here?" raising her eyebrows in question as she changed the topic back to why they were there in the first place. "I believe you still owe me an explanation why you were so uptight and secretive of the braids in my hair, don't you?", shooting him a look of suspicion.

"Yes, well..." he turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Tauriel sat down and tugged at his arm, motioning for him to sit beside her before he began saying anything. She had a feeling whatever he had to say would take awhile.

"Remember how I told you the last time we were here, that our shared memories adorn the night sky every night in the form of your beloved stars?", he sighed as he began. " Well, stars.. always seem so far away, and only appear at night. I wanted you to be able to be near them all the time since you love stars so much, and I feel as though living in Erebor deprives you of so many things, so I did what I could and made these for you." he continued as he opened his palm to reveal a few glittering white beads that sparkled brilliantly in the surrounding darkness. The beads seemed to contain starlight itself, glowing with a pure white light and twinkling almost magically. Tauriel gasped in awe as she stared at them. "These are what I braided into your hair earlier today. I know they can never compare to real stars but you'll be able to keep them with you all the time, so that even when the sun is out you'll still be able to have starlight with you." he explained, flashing her a roughish grin. "I just wanted you to be the first one to see them in your hair." 

As he looked at the red-headed she-elf, he became alarmed to see her teary-eyed and sniffling slightly.

"What's wrong my love? If you don't like them I can take them out of your hair. Please don't cry." Kili looked on worriedly at her.

"No! No! Don't take them out!", she whipped her hair away from Kili's hands. "I love them. They're beautiful." she choked out, finally looking at what Kili had done with her hair, caressing the delicate and intricate design he weaved in. Kili sat quietly as he watched her admire his handiwork, her tears slowly drying up.

Silently, the archer got up from where he was sitting. Getting down on one knee in front of his elven love, he pulled out a ring, the centerpiece being a white gem of pure starlight, the same type of stone the elvenking so loved and greatly desired. The ring was fashioned to look like curling vines, along with intricate designs of leaves and tiny green jewels that reflected the emerald of Tauriel's eyes. 

She gaped at him, confusion and surprise flashed across her features before understanding dawned upon her, as she stared at the dwarf kneeling before her, his hand outstretched towards her, holding the ring.

" Since it may be a bit hard for you to see the beads in your hair all the time, I wanted to give you a star, a memory like no other, one you can always hold close to you, always see, always remember. Tauriel, my love, although we've not been together for very long, I've known since the moment we first met, you were special. I've never met anyone like you in all the time I've spent travelling around Middle-Earth. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're brave, strong, smart, passionate. I love everything about you. How you're not afraid to defend what you believe is right. Your beautiful smile that could light up a whole room. I like how you always beat me in everything. How you are as reckless as I am, even when you're the one constantly saving my arse. Since meeting you, I cannot imagine a day without you by my side. I'm no poet and can't use flowery words like elves. I'm sorry that I'm mortal and can't spend all of your days with you. But, my heart and soul belong only to you. I'll love you till the end of my days to make up for the short lifetime we have together, if you'll have me. I know I'm asking a lot from you and you deserve more than what I can give you. But this ring represents my promise to you. My promise to take care of you, to protect you and to love you deeply for the rest of my life. I chose tonight to ask you so that the stars would bear witness to the words I say and the firemoon would make this night memorable. It will be difficult, but I'm ready to face anything with you. You've saved me time and time again. With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything. I've already even defied death! You make me feel alive. Tauriel, meleth nin, please stay forever with me."

Tears were streaming down both cheeks of the ginger-headed elf by now. She struggled to regain her composure as she hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeves to no avail. Her tears were like rivers flowing freely down her face. They would not stop. Touched beyond words by his sincerity, since nobody ever told her just how much she meant to them, she lifted her head to meet Kili's expectant gaze and soft smile. A muffled sob escaped her throat as she looked at the sweet dwarf in front of her and wondered just what she did to deserve him. Through her vision blurred by tears, she could see Kili smiling tenderly, patiently waiting for her to calm down before he gently brushed away the tears from her face. As he dried her eyes with his sleeve, she nodded her head vigorously, not trusting her voice.

Kili immediately stopped in the middle of drying her eyes to meet her gaze. Not daring to hope for anything, he waited till she found her voice.

"Yes, yes, yes! I do Kili!" She finally managed to choke out, throwing her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight embrace.

Kili returned the embrace in full force, a silly grin plastered over his face, before pulling away to look at her again. "Even if it means you have to continue living away from the things you love? And suffer the criticizes of my people?" Kili asked her uncertainly, his smile faltering slightly.

In response, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that said everything.

"Does that answer your question?" the corners of her lips curving into a cheeky smile.

Slipping the ring onto her finger at last, Kili looked back at her again. The smile he graced her with next was so dazzling, it could have rivaled the brightness of the sun. She felt giddy with happiness, hardly believing what had just happened. In that moment, the only thing that mattered to each of them was the other person's presence, everything else was soon forgotten in their euphoria of starting a brand new chapter of their life together as they shared another blissful kiss under the scarlet lit sky.


End file.
